The Untitled Series: One
by Queaky
Summary: MODERN AU. Zelink. "I...I just want to be a normal kid who graduates or whatever with her friends... I want to learn the guitar and be in a rock band, go to the stupid school's dance, and pour punch on Marin's new dress." Lanuage. :D Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody! This is Queaky!

Happy Early Halloween! :D

You're probably all wondering where the hell I've been. lol, Welp, I've been healing my eye. I had my cataracts surgery done, it got infected (dont know why), and has been healing. There are also other factors which I would prefer not to mention *cough* family *cough* so I suppose life just caught up with me.

The Untitles is a series of stories that I will be posting whenever I get the chance. I haven't had time to write anything descent or statisfactory and these stories have been collecting dust for a bit too long so I thought I would go ahead and post 'em.

This whole thing was in one folder lost on my hard drive... funny, how that happens. XD And yes this is a whole story (or as close to one as it will get)

They're in their most complete form but if you happen to see glaring mistakes or what-not let me know and I'll fix them when I can... or, hell, if you want to write a chapter or something for it then just shoot me a message and I'll be happy to pop your bit right into one. :D

Well, I guess, the other thing to say is to whomever posted the question to me on why I wrote "The Princepal's Office" (which I had my cousin read the review to me because I'm not really allowed on a computer at the moment). I wrote that story in an attempt to see if I could write about something I disliked after being challenged by a friend. :) Hope that clears things up!

Nintendo owns! XD

P.S Who's ready for Skyward Sword?

"Li_iiiiiii_nk." A voice sang from somewhere inside the double-wide the thirteen year old called home.

The boy frowned at the blank sheet music before him, penned down a few notes, and slipped his guitar around his back. "Yeah?" He was good looking for his age with captivating cobalt blue eyes and a skinny frame that was becoming less boy-ish and more man-ish. His voice was also cracking which annoyed him, greatly.

His mother, Evelyn, was a pure blood Hylian with long pointed ears, brown hair that was always braided, and green eyes. She gave her son her sharp elven features and charming smile when he was born, a smile that she flashed at him. "Zelda's here."

Zelda Rayne Harkinian was a petite blonde twelve year old; soon to be thirteen; who was as pretty as she was smart. She had recently begun to grow out her spun gold locks which brushed her shoulders when let down from the ponytail she always kept it in. Her violet eyes took people by surprise with the intensity of them and her pale face made her seem very regal though she was often found grinning at Link's stupid jokes.

"Sup, Zee?" Link smirked, pursing his lips and nodding his head up with an eyebrow rose... something they had been mocking from a recently watched movie.

Zelda giggled. "Sup, Link." She mimicked him which earned them two rolled green eyes from Mrs. Hudson. His classmate had been his friend since Fifth Grade, they were in Eighth, which is when she moved her family had moved into Earth Realm.

Earth Realm was where the Men lived. Hyrule, Termina, Mushroom Kingdom and several other fantastical lands had torn down their barriers keeping them from Man and had been living harmoniously ever since... it was now 300 years since then but it is still a much talked about event.

Zelda was Hyrulean and as was Link though that is not what bonded them.

Link had gotten into a fight with another kid named Vaati, a Minish, and was winning until Vaati's friend jumped him from behind. Zelda, hating the unfair advantage, then proceeded to tackle Vaati and earn herself a black eye, detention, and a friend for life...all before her first hour at school.

"Zelda?" Evelyn smiled. "Will you be staying the night?"

The girl nodded. "Yep! Mom says its okay with her as long as its okay with you..."

"We're having shrimp fetucinne tonight, hope you like it." The mother smiled and watched the two tweens walk back to Link's room. "Gods, they are so cute."

Zelda glanced at at her friend's bedroom ceiling and smirked when a sultry poster met her violet eyes. "The Twilight Princess, huh?"

Link grinned and sat on the edge of his bed. "Midna's hot, what can I say?"

"I like her music, her singing too, but when she starts all that screaming nonsense... it kind of gets annoying." Zelda spoke of her friend's recent obsession with the "Princess of Screamo" and took a seat in his computer chair which displayed another symbol of the rock band, Twilight Princess. "_Soooo_...?"

He had begun to fidget with a few melodies and smirked when he found the one he liked. "S_ooo_, what?"

"You, uh, gonna ask Malon to the dance?" Zelda spun herself around in his chair and snatched up his sheet music when he held it out for her to read. "You need a rest in measure twenty. It'll blend better."

Link scowled. "You haven't even heard this one."

"Just sayin'." Zelda shrugged, gave him the paper back, and sighed. "Are you even going?"

"To the dance?"

"Duh." Zelda laughed. "Malon's been yapping my ear off for the last two weeks about this stupid thing and if you're going to take her than I'll need to find another person to hang with."

"_Wait_, I thought you _were_ going." Link frowned, confused by the change of events. "You showed me the tickets and everything!"

Zelda blinked at her friend. "Why would I go?"

Link's cheek turned a light shade of pink and he shrugged. "I don't know...I thought _we _could..."

"Together?" Zelda blushed, prettily, and bit her lip. "As...uh...friends?" The tense akwardness was thick enough that one could easily imagine cutting it with a knife.

Link stopped playing his acoustic guitar and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I...um... sure. Well, if you wanted."

Zelda's grin broke the tension and she laughed. "Malon is going to be _so_ pissed!"

"Zelda!" Eveyln's voice was heard with a mother's warning tone. "Don't say pissed."

"Sorry!"

Link smirked, feeling most pleased with knowing Zelda would be attending the Fall Dance with him, and lifted his instrument back up to continue playing. "Pissed." He whispered, making Zelda giggle. "_Momma,_" He half sang. "_hates the word pisssssed._"

Zelda rolled her eyes and slithered from her chair to walk to Link's closet. She opened the door, pushed past his clothes, and snatched her own guitar which she had bought at a pawn shop a week earlier. "Alrighty, you were teaching me chords."

"Do you remember any of them?"

Zelda grinned. "Nope."

They played for an hour before Evelyn called them to dinner and stayed up late into the night talking about the video games they wanted, new bands they found, and also the offer Zelda had recieved about skipping grades. The soon to be thirteen year old had been given the option to ascend to the 10th grade, maybe higher, but the girl had serious doubts on whether she would really benefit for she would be stuffed into a classroom with people several years older than her who would most likealy find her annoying.

"You would have the whole world open to you though, Zelda!" Link smiled, proud of her. "You deserve this."

"That's what _everyone_ keeps saying." Zelda huffed, her head crashing back on Link's pillow. They often laid next to each other on his bed when they talked and although Evelyn hated the thought of it, there was little she could do to stop them at 2 A.M in the morning. "I...I just want to be a normal kid who graduates or whatever with her friends... I want to learn the guitar and be in a rock band, go to the stupid school's dance, and pour punch on Marin's new dress."

Link smirked. "You can still do all of that, Zee."

Zelda blushed. "I want my best friend there..." She sighed. "I want to be able to throw my hat up and have you there next to me doing the same. I want Malon to blow everyone out of the water during the talent show and not have to worry about some 12th grade teacher's test... I don't want to be some smart thirteen year old who's in college while everyone is on summer break..."

"Then don't do it." Link smiled, squeezing her hand in his calloused one.

"My parents..."

"Will understand if you tell them everything you just told me."

Zelda bit her lip, confused and afraid of the morning, and shifted. "You always make everything sound easy."

The thirteen year old laughed. "Sorry?"


	2. Chapter 2

To Zelda's surprise, her parents were supportive of her decision to remain in 8th Grade with all of her friends. They did, however, expect her to take every advanced class that she could get her hands on... she did and even got one class with her best friend, Link, who happened to be the second highest scoring student in History for the subject fascinated him.

It was the day of the dance, two days after Zelda's 13th birthday, though it wouldn't start until 7:00 that night. Malon had been upset, very upset, about the idea of Link and Zelda attending together but once both had stressed that it was just as friends she seemed to accept it. The cute, red headed, golden eyed girl had secured herself another "date" who was born in Termina but grew up in Earth Realm. He was named Kafei and had bright blue hair and red eyes.

Link said he looked like a girl which earned him a punch to the arm from Malon's twin sister, Cremina, who was going with Zelda's twin brother, Shiek. "I still think its weird that I know two people who have twins."

"Who _are_." The golden haired Zelda corrected him. She was in a hot pink t-shirt that had glittered letters on it that said: OM NOM. Beneath the letters was a bitten cupcake which was crying. She wore Converse shoes which she and Link had doodled on and dark blue jeans with random holes in them, authentic holes. "Shiek isn't identical. He has red eyes, mine are violet, my hair is gold, his is almost wheat colored, he is tan, I am pale, and, well, I'm a girl and he _might_ be a boy."

Shiek made an unamused face but did not say anything for his mouth was too full with whatever food he had stuffed in it.

Link burst out laughing and stole one of Zelda's fries. "Not to mention, Shiek isn't smart either."

The boy growled, placed a pea on his fork, and launched the tiny veggie. "Don't make me punch you, Hudson."

"I'd like to see you try!" Link grinned, comping down on the green missile that he had caught.

Malon smiled, while fluttering her long lashes, at the thirteen year old who was dressed in a black band Tee, a green hoodie with the Royal Symbol on it, slightly baggie jeans, and brown combat boots. "Link would definatly win."

Zelda rolled her eyes, knowing that Malon was only saying that because she had a crush on the boy. "My brother is faster than Link but Link is stronger so it is up in the air who would win."

"Way to take my side, Sis." Shiek grumbled.

Lunch ended and a loud bell sent the tweens to their respective classes. Several girls were signed out early to prep for their first "real" dance but other than that all things went along normally.

When the final bell rang, signalling for the bus riders, Zelda dashed out of the school with a grin on her face. "Malon!"

"What?" The Lon Lon Ranch heiress screamed from the bus window.

"Marin won't be coming to the dance!" Zelda felt like doing a backflip for the lovely island girl had been especially cruel to Zelda ever since she first moved. Marin had a knack for picking up on the golden headed girl's esteem issues and pursued them till it hurt though Zelda never expressed exactly what they were. Her friends just believed that Marin was mean and deserved Zelda's hatred.

"O.M.G! Why?"

"I have no idea! Saria just told me!" The bell rang again and Zelda had to make a mad run for her own bus or else she would be left.

Link glanced up from his doodling and smiled. He slipped his backpack off his chair so that his friend could sit. "What are _you _so happy about?"

"_Marin isn't coming! Marin isn't coming!"_ Zelda jokingly sang. Her eyes fell to where Link was doodling and found the name that he had reserved for his future band, Majora's Mask, also...hers. "Link...?"

"Hm?" He laid his head against the window and continued to shade in the "A" of Majora.

"What's The Legend of Zelda?"

The smile that crossed his face made him seem like a handsome devil. "The name of _our_ band."

"But...what about Majora's Mask?" She murmured, startled.

"I'll make it a side project or something."

Zelda leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "You realize that you're the greatest friend that I could ever have, right?"

Link chuckled. "I do."

The two agreed to meet at the dance only because Zelda's mother didn't want her daughter sneaking out before she got pictures.

Sandra, Zelda's mother, jumped out of the car when they arrived outside of the Gym and jogged over to hug Evelyn for the two were old friends from elementary school. Their children's friendship only rekindled their own. "Wait till you see, Zelda!"

Link leaned against his mother's car, his grandfather's old Impala that she was given when the old man died, and smirked. "Zelda!"

"I'm not getting out!"

"You have to!" The thirteen year old boy was dressed in dress pants, courtesy of his mother, and a red button up shirt that had a golden dragon stitched into it. His ear length hair was tied back behind his head and his pierced pointed ears had two blue studs in them. "Zel..." His cobalt blue eyes grew wide at the sight of his friend. "Da."

She had very little make up on: foundation, light blush, pink lip gloss, and eye liner. Her vivid violet eyes glowed framed by curled golden hair that was very rarely ever let down. It bunched up and bounced, prettily, around her chin. Zelda wore sparkling black dress that hugged her waist tight and flowed to her knees. "Well?"

Sandra grinned. "See?"

Eveyln giggled. "Zelda! You look so pretty!"

The girl blushed. "Thanks..."

Link stepped forward, threw his arm around her shoulder, and both of them smiled for the mothers' cameras. He turned to her, spots blinding him, and smirked. "You do look pretty."

Zelda punched his arm, a light smile on her lips, and rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I look stupid."

It wasn't long before the two got their parents to leave and were walking toward the Gym when a voice screamed. "Link, Zelda!"

Malon came running up in a green dress that had delicate lace trim. She looked lovely in the color. Kafei was captured in her arm, looking uncomfortable in black slacks and a green vest. "Glad you made it... Wow, Zelda, you look so pretty!"

"Why does _everyone_ keep saying that?" Zelda laughed. "Thanks, though, and you do too."

Link nodded, waved over his Goron friend Darunia and the Kokiri Saria. "Hey, guys!"

Saria was in an evergreen dress that skirted the floor and had a white rose tied to her wrist. "My mom acted like this was prom."

Darunia wore black jeans and a T-shirt. "I'm just here." He grinned. "Whoa. Zelda. Dude."

Saria laughed at the girl's returned expression. "Personally, I feel like we're all overdressed...well, except Darunia."

The Goron chuckled but made no comment.

"So, are we waiting on anyone else?" Zelda asked, popping her back.

Link shrugged. "Mario and Peach are gonna be here..."

"They're already inside." Malon hitched a thumb to the entrance. "Let's go party!"


	3. Chapter 3

He found her on the swing with eye liner running down her pale cheeks. "Zelda?"

She had tied her hair back into a sloppy ponytail and was wiping at her eyes. "I should have punched her."

Link sat down on the swing next to her and sighed. "Then you'd get suspended."

"I don't care." Zelda growled, shivering. "I saw her come straight at me and shove me into that table." Her dress was soaked with fruit punch and it would leave a large stain but that isn't what had made his friend cry... or run from the dance. It was the humiliation of being confident in herself one moment then being pushed, face first, into a bowl of sticky liquid which caused half of their class to laugh.

It wasn't funny and Link didn't laugh... the first thing he had done is tear Marin away from his friend, effectivly ripping the zipper on her dress and almost causing another kind of scene, then he scooped Zelda up. Zelda had then brushed past him and ran out the door... away from the laughs, Marin's smug face, and a kiss that almost happened between them.

Aerosmith, a favorite band of theirs, had been playing "Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" over the speakers. Marin must have saw them getting closer to each other, zoning the rest of the dancers out, and then pounced.

Link laid his jacket, the one he had tied around his waist before getting out of the car, around Zelda's shoulders. "We can go roll her house if you want."

"I'd rather put a snake in her bed."

"_Before_ or after we stink bomb it?"

Zelda smiled, despite herself. "Before." She sighed and dropped her arms down by her side, rocking herself lightly. "You realize that if you had gone with Malon that-"

"I would have been bored and completely distracted by how pretty you are." Link smiled, taking her hand. His cobalt eyes found hers and his heart skipped a beat.

Zelda smirked. "That was pretty smooth."

"I try." Link brushed eyeliner off of Zelda's cheek with his thumb, blushing, then leaned forward and just as his lips brushed hers, a voice broke in.

"Well, well, even _after _I try to stop a disaster it still seems to _almost_ happen." Marin stood in her fourteen year old, blooming beauty with her hands propped on her hips. "So, Link, is the punch really that good or are you really attracted to a pale, white fish?"

Link turned, blue eyes white hot with fury, and he growled. "Funny thing, I only _smell_ fish and I'm pretty sure the wind is coming from _your direction._"

The vulgar remark caught Marin off guard and her face turned as red as her hair. "You_ DID NOT_ just say that!"

"But I did." Link stood, stepping in front of Zelda. "And I'll say it, again, until every single person hears that Marin Gull is a dirty _whore_."

Zelda saw tears well up in Marin's eyes and the satisfaction of it almost made her smile. Her enemy dashed off, whimpering, and left the two alone. Zelda tugged at Link's hand. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiled, helping pull her up from the swing. Link threw an arm around her shoulders and led her down the street. "I told Mom that we would walk home."

"Funny," Zelda leaned her head on his shoulder, an easy feat for she stood just below his chin. "I told my mom the same thing."

"We hang out too much." Link laughed, squeezing her closer.

"Nah, hanging out with you is usually the best part of my day." Zelda grinned up at him and blushed. "Would you _stop_ giving me goo-goo eyes!"

"Why?" He smirked, winking.

"It's freaking me out!"

"Why?"

"Link." Zelda gave him an annoyed look.

"Why?" He chuckled. "Really...why?"

Zelda blushed. "Because... its... _you_, I guess."

Link smirked. "I've decided that I _like_ making you blush."

"Link..." Zelda whispered, bitting her lip.

"Yes?"

"Never change." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and laid her head back down on his shoulder as they continued the thirty minute walk home.

One would think the two would have ended up dating after that night... one would think it and one would be wrong. They did remain close friends, however.

"Zelda." Sandra had her face resting in the crook of her arm. Her dirty blonde hair was mussy and her light violet eyes were glassed over from last night's binge. An empty bottle of alcohol dripped onto the wooden table in a kitchen that looked like it had been the center piece of a Home magazine. "Someone is beeping."

The soon to be seventeen year old, Sophmore High School and Junior College student, frowned at her mother. "Mom...that's your _phone_." Pale, slender fingers reached over and stabbed a button on the touch screen cellular device then signed Zelda Harkinian on the top line of her homework in neat, cursive letters. Zelda had begun her insane educational venture by signing up for College classes during summer and winter break. She amazed her professors by blazing through the courses and had earned several awards before her fifteenth birthday.

This was a time of great stress in the teenagers life for her parents' relationship had dissolved into a barrage of angry words, slamming doors, nights in hotels, and finally a divorce... or the near completion of one. David Joseph Harkinian had been found with another woman by Evelyn when she had come to visit. The other woman did not stay with David much longer after being caught though the news brought little joy to Sandra's life.

That was over a year ago, Zelda's father left with few words as a goodbye, and it was up to the teenager to clean up the shattered pieces of her mother. Sandra was doing better and was more sober than drunk though there were nights that Zelda had to drag her mother up the stairs to her bedroom. Those were the nights that the sixteen near seventeen year old cried herself to sleep or threw herself into her homework.

Last night, she did a bit of both.

Zelda had threw her golden hair up in its signature ponytail and attempted to put some make-up on though she only managed foundation and eyeliner before she had to leave for school. She snatched her coffee off the table, shoved everything into her messenger bag, and left her mother half asleep in the kitchen. She had skinny jeans on, knee length brown leather boots, a white tunic with a gold chain belt that had charms dangling from it, a red scarf about her neck, and a black coat. Long gold hoops dangled from her pointed ears and it was those ears that caught the sound of a slightly raspy, baritone voice.

"Zelda."

She turned to her name and smiled. "Link...hey."

Link stood confident in a long sleeve, black, button up shirt that had Celtic crosses stitched in, black as well, and wore dark blue jeans that hid his combat boots. A Triforce neckalace hung around his neck, a birthday present from Zelda, and blue studs were in his ears while his hands stayed warm in fingerless, black, gloves. He had his Symphony X hoodie tied around his waist and his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. "You want a ride?" His mother had finally given him the Impala after he got his liscense and a job which Link had little complaints about. He worked as a cashier in Buckle and usually bought his clothes during the clearance sales because he had access to the coolest selections first.

"Sure." Zelda yawned.

The Impala had been pulled up to the side of the street and the passenger door opened which meant Zelda would have had no choice but to accept Link's offer. Her friend sat in the driver's side then pulled out onto the road. "You need to get out of the house." He frowned, glancing at the cup in Zelda's hands. "And a _real _night of sleep."

"Can't." She yawned, again, laying her head against the cool glass of the window. "I got school, college, and Mom."

Link turned down the road leading to the Heart, which was the only road that connected every Realm to the other, and shook his head. "Did you even know that we _didn't_ have school today?"

Zelda blinked. "...What?"

"No school." The blonde sighed. "_So_, when I saw you run out of your house toward the bus stop, I thought that we could hang out this weekend."

His friend frowned and shook her head, sleepily. "I can't... my Mo-"

"_My_ Mom said that she is going to take this weekend off to spend with Sandra. Me _and you_ are going off to be _seventeen_ not home bodies." He smirked. "Got that, Beautiful?"

Zelda blushed, rolled her eyes, and kissed her friend on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Get some sleep." Link smiled, kissing her back on her forehead and turning the heat on because he knew how cold blooded his friend was.

A gentle shake woke Zelda from sleep. "Afternoon, Gov'na." Link smiled with his devilishly charming smile from a rugged face that gave him a Rocker's appeal. "We're like two hours from where I'm taking you and I thought you might want to do a little bit of site seeing."

Zelda stretched out, noting that her jacket was off but not remembering taking it off, and realized that she had not felt rested like she was in a long time. "We are we?"

"Ikana Canyon." Her door opened and a gloved hand pulled her out of her seat. The weather was cool, comfortable, and slightly windy but Zelda loved it. Link beamed at her. "We came here as kids...do you remember?"

"Sixth Grade field trip." Zelda laughed and took her hair down to resituate it.

Link's hand touched her wrist, lightly, and his cobalt eyes peered into hers when she went to tie the spun gold locks back up. "Leave it down..."

Zelda blushed, nodded, and threw her scarf into the car before shutting the door. She took Link's arm and tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart. "_So_, what does Malon think of this trip?"

"She doesn't know." He replied, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "We...broke up."

A gasp came from pink lips. "Why? When? How?"

Link chuckled and said, matter-of-factly. "Why? You. When? Two weeks ago. How? I broke up with her."

Zelda stopped and stared at her friend. "...Me?" Her fingers found the locket that her Grandmother had given her and fidgeted with it. "I'm...uh, confused."

Link brushed a lock behind Zelda's ear and smiled, softly, with a light shining behind his eyes. "Yes, _you_... I'm worried about you, Zelda. You're never around... you never smile anymore." He took a small step away and smirked. "Malon hated that you would always be brought up when we were together... It also doesn't help that she is really starting to connect with Lon Lon Ranch. _I_ want to explore the world a little, get LOZ started up, and maybe break a few hearts on the way." He laughed at the last part then shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "Malon wants kids, I really don't think I do, Malon is amazing with animals, cuccos try to kill me, and then there's the fact that I'm _always _distracted by how pretty you are."

She blushed, staring at him with sparks surging through her body. "I really _hate_ when I blush." She swept past him and tugged his hands. "Now, _come on_, before you do something stupid.

"Like what?" He laughed.

"Let's just say, Link, that if you try to kiss me then I'm going to punch you so hard that your future children will have nightmares about it."

Link pulled her back to his chest as their eyes found the red-orange Ikana Canyon. "It might just be worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

Darunia rolled his drumsticks, fluidly, across his drum set and howled out in excitement. "  
><em>Yeah<em>, bitches!" The Goron cried, pounding his chest. "We _finally_ got this baby up and runnin'! Whoo!" He was shirtless, wearing worn out jeans, and glistened like a stone after rain. "Yo, Link, when is everyone getting here?"

The Junior High School student glanced up from where he had been tuning his extra bass and glared at the clock. "Five minutes ago." The Hyrulean and started The Legend of Zelda after his weekend trip with his best friend which resulted in him realizing a few things about their relationship. He was in love with her, he _wanted_ her, and it was growing very apparent that she didn't have the time or bravery to enter into a intimate relationship with him. Link understood, hated it, and accepted it.

They had journeyed all the way to Termina's Carnival of Time which was one of the craziest parties to hit the Realms. They stayed for an entire weekened, muscled through the tension, and came out on the otherside to find Sandra in better spirits... also to find out that their mothers were attracted to one another.

It had been weird at first, for almost the rest of that year, and had put a strain of his and Zelda's friendship.

Evelyn had sat her son down, explained a few things about her and Sandra's relationship, then urged him to let her know his thoughts. Link only said that he wanted her happy and if Sandra made her happy then he was okay with it... he did let her know, however, that if their relationship went south that he was staying out of it and that Zelda was to be left out of the affair.

Marin Gull had been the first person to let the news out at school which had earned her a broken nose from Zelda who had to be held back by her twin, Shiek, who had gone off with David but only because he was afraid for their father. Shiek returned after David hit him during an arguement about the man's affair.

"I want them here, now." Darunia frowned, shutting down the dark road that Link's thoughts had been going down. "Call them."

"You have a cell phone too." Link smirked, whipping his out of his back pocket and pressing a few numbers.

_"Sup, Link?"_ Saria's voice spoke into the speaker and came with the sound of her latest obsession, The Indigo-Gos.

"Where are you?" Darunia screamed while he began banging on his cymbals. "JAM TIME, BEOTCH!"

_"Did you let him have Blue Potion?"_ The drink had alcohol in it but was also an energy drink which the Goron had, indeed, drained two of... one made him obnoxious and Link's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Link laughed. "Um...yes?"

_"For Farore's sake, Link! You're an asshole."_

"Watch your mouth." The eighteen year old chuckled. "Where are you?"

_"Your driveway."_ The tone on the other end let him know that she had hung up on him.

Link turned to Darunia and grinned. "Saria's here. You want another Blue Potion?"

"Gimmie."

When the green headed Kokiri appeared she looked like a tantalizing piece of jail bait. She was fourteen in looks though she was nineteen and was dressed in a light green, skin tight, short dress that came up to her thighs when she sat. Saria crossed her legs, frowned her painted lips, ans glared at Link with her blue eyes. "I hate you."

He smiled. "Hate your boyfriend not me."

The Goron and the Kokiri had been together since that fateful dance and deserved every ounce of happiness that they found. They had been dragged through the mud as far as a couple could go then stood up, dusted each other off, and held hands again. Saria had been given a serum that would cause her to age; a creation by the Great Deku Tree and Dr. Hylia; but so far it had only made her shape more womanly.

Saria rolled her eyes and shook her head, smirking. "Can't he is too damn cute when he's drunk."

Darunia walked over to his woman and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you, babe."

"Puke." Link chuckled, dodged a pillow thrown at his head, then returned back to tuning the bass while Saria began setting her keyboard up. "Hey, Saria, did you talk to Mido before you left?"

"Yeah, he isn't interested."

"Well, fuck, we need a bass player."

"Shiek plays bass." Darunia offered, ploping down on the couch that Link had dragged down into his basement.

Link laughed. "A _good_ bass player."

"Well, _you_ could always play bass while Zelda plays guitar." Saria grinned. "That girl can _shred_."

"I know, I taught her." He smirked. " But, I was kind of hoping to avoid having to sing and play an instrument."

Saria blinked. "_Wait_, I thought your cousin was gonna sing."

"Wel, Kafei was going to sing at first but he is shoved up Anju's ass all the time and Raven, my cousin, has enlisted in the army." Link rose a brow. "You don't think I can sing?"

"I've never heard you sing." Saria frowned. "You never let anyo-"

"I've heard him." Darunia grinned then realized that he had cut his girlfriend off and winced. "Don't _hit me!"_ Of course, she did.

The three friends talked for another half hour before true worry began to set in about where their last member was.

"So, um, what's the thing with you and Zelda? Why isn't she in the band?"

Link took out his headphone and frowned. "What?"

Saria huffed. "You and Zelda? What's the deal?"

"Complications." Link sighed. "She wants to stay friends, I want more, and I think it scares her... then there's our Moms."

"What kind of complications?" Darunia asked, sipping the cup of coffee that Saria had made him though he was barely drinking it.

"She changes the story everytime." Link spun in his roller chair and grabbed his guitar. "I'm gonna call Naburoo."

Darunia grinned, stupidly. "You mean _Nag_uroo." His friends gave him a very dry look in which he scowled at them and their lack of interest in his puns. "You guys suck."

"Nabs, hey, where are you?"

_"Mall."_

"Its ten... the mall closes at nine." Link frowned. "Where are you?"

_"__**The Mall**__."_

A very frustrated sigh. "Okay... why?"

_"Do I run around bugging you about where you are?"_

Link frowned, deeper. "Yes."

A pause. _"Fine."_ He heard her take in a deep breath. _"Listen, you're gonna have to call up Zelda and have her be in your band because the police is coming and I'm probably gonna go to jail."_ The cell phone was snapped shut and the call ended.

Link pulled his own away from his ear and stared at it, sorely confused. "So, um...Nabs is out."

"Why?"

Link snatched up a Blue Potion from his mini fridge, drained it, then sat down with Saria staring at him wide-eyed. "Her probation just got broken."

"You realize that this band is cursed, right?"

Link glared at Darunia, opened his cell back up, and pressed speed-dial. "Zelda." He hung up, glanced at his friends, and frowned. "I am _going to make this work_."


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda came in a black tank top, pony tail up, Triforce earrings, pink fishnet gloves, studded belt hanging on her hips, skinny jeans, and knee high converse. She had make-up on and keys to her Father's motorcycle in her hand. There was an air about the just turned eighteen year old that screamed bad ass, sexy bitch.

It was a month after their first rehearsel had exploded like the fireworks show at Disney World. Magick had happened that night and they smoothed out several of Link's songs... tonight they would be played. It was their school's annual Talent Show which was bigger than it sounded because nearly everyone at Skyloft thought they had a talent, a third of them really did.

Malon jumped off stage, smiled at Link, and glanced at Zelda...twice. "Holy Nayru, Zellie, I didn't even know that was you!"

The young woman rarely wore clothes that showed off her lithe figure, in fact, she was known for dressing in neat outfits that hid her body very well. Zelda smirked. "I wanted to try something different tonight... You did great!" She frowned. "But, um, where's Cremina?"

"Thanks!" Malon beamed. "You'll do good too." The Rancher had not held her grudge long against the other woman long. "Um, she is off somewhere with your brother..."

"Great." Zelda rolled her eyes and turned around, running straight into Link who was attempting to sneak up behind her to pull her hair out of its ponytail. "Can I help you?"

He smiled. "Take your hair down."

"No." Zelda laughed, snatched up her guitar, and took his hand. "Come on, amigo, we're up next."

Link chuckled, his bass on his back, and lifted Darunia's bass drum onto his shoulder. "You realize that you're gonna blow everyone out of the water, right? They don't expect little Miss Conservative to be able to play a heavy groove."

Zelda smirked. "We're the outcasts, Link, we're born into this world with the element of surprise."

"Still." His eyes drifted down her body and when he saw that he had been caught checking his friend out, Link grinned at her. "What?"

"Stop." Zelda glared with a bit more seriousness to her voice then usual.

Link frowned, a nagging feeling that something was different about her was planting itself in his mind. He shrugged it off, or attempted to, and helped his band finish getting prepped.

"Alright, , what's your band's name?" Rauru, the Principal, asked with impression that he did not expect much from them.

"The Legend of Zelda."

A sigh. "Alright, then, proceed."

Saria began with an odd technical sound, her eyes calm, then looked at the golden blonde guitarist.

Zelda grinned, evilly, and raised her hand then strummed it across the strings of her ebony electric guitar that jump started the song named "Mislead". Link took a breath, Zelda's energy surging through him, his fingers moved to the notes he had wrote down only a year ago... and then he sang. His voice was raspy, a seduction of Metalist's vocals.

_"You think that I'm losing my mind_

_you think that I'm hoplessly blind_

_you think that I'm weak, but I'm strong_

_you think that you're right, but you're wrong._

_You don't"_

Behind him Darunia began to do the screaming that the Goron had practiced for weeks. _"You don't"_

_"__Have a (have a) clue, do you?_

_Nothing you say_

_nothing you do_

_matters to me _

_its really nothing new_

_so laugh all you want_

_cause I don't give a damn_

_I'm not,_

_I'm not who you think I am._

_You think I'm just a disgrace_

_you think I'm just a waste of a space_

_you think that I'm dumb,_

_well nice try,_

_you think that I'm lost, its a lie._

_*chorus*_

_You don't know the first thing,_

_you don't know the first thing_

_about me."_

Link glanced over at Zelda and grinned as her hips swayed in time, her ponytail swinging over head as she rocked out, her slender fingers breezed over the guitar with ease. Darunia screamed about how badass they sounded, Saria just beamed, and the vocals... the music soon took Link back over.

"_Nothing you say,_

_nothing you do,_

_matters to me_

_its really nothing new,_

_so, laugh all you want_

_cause I don't give a damn_

_cause I'm not, I'm not_

_who you think I am._

_*repeat*"_

The song ended with two chords and left the gymnasium in silence as the other auditioners, some parents, classmates, friends, all looked on... then they erupted.

Zelda glowed with happiness, hugged Darunia when he grabbed her, then walked to the stage for a united bow. "Well, Link... I think they liked it."

The next day, the school knew what The Legend of Zelda was made of... and they wanted more.


	6. Chapter 6

So much had happened since they had graduated.

The Legend of Zelda had been snatched up by some music producer whose kid went to Skyloft, Shiek got Cremina pregnant, Saria grew up, and Zelda... she graduated College and High School... then disappeared out of nearly everyone's lives before anyone realized she was gone.

The band convinced Mido to join after a month of laying down a few basic tracks for several of Link's songs and it was during that month that several unsettling things happened.

Shiek had burst out, half in song and half in tears, that Cremina was pregnant with twins, no less, over a box of pizza and that they were moving in together. The couple fought, constantly, but then everything seemed to click back into place after they let everything out of their systems. They had twin girls, whom were nearly identical except for one being a blonde and the other red headed, with Shiek's eyes and Cremina's face.

Marin Gull was killed in a car wreck which left the whole school in a state of confusion and, for some, depression. The young woman, however mean, had not deserved to die so young and a memorial was held where even Zelda found nice words to say about her.

Zelda and Link managed to place each other back in the Best Friend Zone enough for them both to date other people though Link always found himself having more than friendly thoughts about Zelda... it was when he was ready to burst when Sandra called to ask if anyone had seen her daughter.

Evelyn had answered, ran to Link's room, but only suceeded in confiming what everyone had feared... Zelda Rayne Harkinian was gone though there was one person who knew why.

Shiek had walked into Sandra's designer magazine like living room the next day and calmly explained what his sister was doing. Zelda, though not raped, had been sexually assualted by one of her two boyfriends that year...it had been only a few nights before the Talen Show auditions that she had weeped on Shiek's shoulder as she told him.

She had told him that she needed to get away from everyone... that she had to find out what she really wanted out of life without having everyone attempt to guide her where she wanted. Her mother did it, her professors, her Father when he decided to call, her other friends at College, and even Link. Zelda wanted time to heal... she sent postcards every weekend to everyone and only called a few times before she vocally told her loved ones to : "back the fuck off" and that she was not going to say which boyfriend had done it.

Link had gone out, found the guy she had been dating at the time, and confronted him with it. The classmate had, of course, bragged about the incident which earned him two black eyes, a broken jaw, and a kick in his "family jewels"... Link was never charged with the attack though it was probably because the guy did not want to admit the reason for its provacation.

"Link, dude!" Darunia's voice called from outside of their house that they had rented together with Saria. It was four bedroom, two baths, two story with basement, and had been fitted with wooden floors thanks to Link's handy work. "Food!"

The smell of grilled burgers caught the twenty year old's senses and lured him from his desk where he had been sitting, staring at a letter from Zelda. The letter had come with her usual postcard which was not so unusual...however the letter was only addressed to him. He had not opened it yet out of fear that perhaps his dearest friend had found _the_ one.

Grass crunched beneath his bare feet, hardened up by a childhood of running over gravel, and pressed against his shirtless back, cooly, when he laid down. "So, are you _ever_ going to try the food you cook?"

The Goron frowned, spatula in hand with a sizzling burger on the end, and tipped his Chef's Hat back. "I like this stuff... I like rocks better... well, really anything with a crunch."

"You're weird, babe." Saria laughed, looking every inch the twenty-one year old she was. She was curvy with a small waist and shoulder length green hair that grew darker closer to her scalp.

Link smirked, suddenly. "Dee likes rocks in his mouth." He chuckled. "Think about it."

Saria scowled, mirroring her lover's face, and kicked her friend in his thigh when she stood. "Not funny."

"Yes, it is." Link laughed, opening one eye to stare at the two, he then held out a hand to the Goron. "_Help_, I've fallen and I can't get up!"

Darunia kicked a bottle of water over to the Hyrulean, placed the burgers on their cheap, plastic, picnic table, and laughed. "You're on your own, bitch."

It was a Friday which meant that Darunia and Saria were going to meet up with Cremina and Shiek while Link was eventually elected to watch over his "not nieces", Romani "Ro" and Odette.

Both girls were only a year old but it was clear that they had a favorite person... Link. The twins would start "dancing" in their pen when the young man would walk into the room and shriek when he left. Romani was the red head and Odette was the blonde though it could still be confusing if one was stumbling around in a half lit room while attempting to change both girls.

Link had Romani and Odette asleep right before nine o'clock and the night's ventures had begun to take their tolls on him. He sat down at his desk and stared at the careful handwriting that bore his name... and after what felt like eternity, he opened the envelope.

_So, I'm staring at Ikana Canyon as I write this...and the more I look at it, the more I think that you have every reason to hate me._

_You tried to kiss me here... you told me that you would wait for me but I told you that I didn't have the time for it, for you... yet nearly a month later I was dating Marth whose face is getting harder and harder to remember._

_I chose some guy who I barely knew over one of the greatest men that I have ever known... and then I did it, again. Yet, you were still there with your smile... even after I was short with you a few months before Graduation. I was mad at you for what Jack did and I shouldn't have been._

_It wasn't your fault._

_For a long time, I thought it was mine... I thought maybe I had done something to provoke him, but, it wasn't mine either._

_I'll never forgive Jack, Link, and I suppose I should thank you for breaking his jaw... So, thanks!_

_I suppose I should apologize for him too...I never meant to hurt you... and maybe I'm being narsisstic here but, if I did, I never meant it. You're one of my most favorite people in the whole world!_

_I miss you... I miss everyone, really, and I think that I may come home soon... its just that I'm afraid that things will be differnt now... because I'm different in ways._

_I don't want to hide anymore, I don't want to be that defenseless girl who was forced to do...things... I want to be free, and I was, but now I want to be home and still have that freedom._

_So, I guess this is me saying...well, asking, if I can come home?_

_Because I can't heal on my own anymore and I need my best friend to help fix me, for my mom to pick me up and dust me off, and my brother to read my mind because... I just do._

_So... can I come home?_

He rereaded her letters several times before he sat it down... Zelda would be back... he would be able to hold her... and that would be enough for him until the time came when they were both ready to be more than friends.

He flipped out his cell phone, pressed speed dial, and placed it against his pointed ear. "We got a gig up there tonight at eight. We're catching a plane, I'll get you a ticket too... the place is called Bolero of Fire."


	7. Chapter 7

This was their tenth show though their producer, Shad, was calling it a tour. Link often found the man highly annoying and had recently learned that Shad was not paying them all the royalties owed... true, it was only a dollar or so per member but they had sold almost a hundred albums since the CD was put out two weeks ago. It was a small number but LOZ was happy with it.

Link leaned against the large bass speaker that Mido had brought with them though the Kokiri had not lifted a finger to help carry the monsterous thing onstage. No, the curly, red head had instead walked over to the bar where he began to hit on the bartender who was by all rights much to pretty to be in her occupation.

Saria was playing "Winter Wind Etude" by Chopin on her keyboard while she waited for the headlining band to show up. Her fingers, nimble as they were, danced across the false ivories while she lost herself in the power of the notes that played. Music was, indeed, a very powerful thing.

Darunia glanced over to his girlfriend and a look of such deep affection washed over his face that Link knew in that instant that the Goron would be with Saria for the rest of his life. Darunia smiled when Saria glanced up at him then returned to manuvering his drums where he felt they were the most comfortable... though they would all return to the orignal place he had set them.

Link's guitar had been tuned previously to everyone else and all he was waiting on now was vocal check... Zelda as well.

Evelyn and Sandra were at this gig with Shiek sitting beside the two for Cremina had offered to stay home while he went out with his friends. The three were chatting, laughing, and completely unaware that the Zelda might come home that night.

It happened while Link was in the middle of checking his Vocals...

The door opened, silently, but the light from the street poured in over her lithe frame.

A corset, black-silver spiderwebs over bright red, hugged her chest, waist, and left her mid-drift just visible enough to tantalize. Jeans, dark blue, hugged her just as tight while knee high black boots covered the rest of her. Golden hair swept down to her waist, pale skin glowed next to violet eyes, red lips smirked, and Triforce earrings hung from pointed ears.

Link's mouth had dropped open and her name had whispered from his lips in a barely audible sound. Zelda had always been beautiful to him but never potently sexy. "Zelda?" He spoke, louder.

She smiled, held up the Rock sign, and laughed. "Hey." There was a moment of pure, utter chaos in which Evelyn, Saria, Sandra, Darunia, Shiek, and Link all dashed over to embrace the woman they had not seen in one whole year. Zelda beamed the whole time even when her mother was screaming at her.

"How could you do that to me?" Sandra wept, shaking the girl's shoulders. "Where did you even get the money to do it?"

Zelda sighed, happily, and took a seat in a nearby bar stool. "One, I needed to do it and I knew if I told anyone that I would be forced to go the intellectual route and just not go. Two, I needed to be away from everyone to get my head out of everything except, well, my head... and I saved up my money, did a couple odd jobs when I needed, also, Shiek loaned me some too." She paused and untied a large bag from her hip then tossed it to her twin. "That should cover it."

"Where did you get _that_?" Sandra cried, collapsing into a stool next to her daughter who merely shrugged.

"I won it off of a Mask Salesman in a card game." Zelda then turned to Link and smiled. "Thank you." Everyone seemed confused by those two words but no one questioned it as it seemed a private matter.

"No problem." They embraced and for a moment Link felt like he couldn't breath as he squeezed her against his chest. He kissed her cheek, softly, and whispered to where only she could hear. "I could _never_ hate you, Zelda Rayne Harkinian."

Mido ran out for pizza. though he was very reluctant to do so, while Zelda answered every question as fast as they were fired back at her and it was clear to everyone that the girl had changed. True, she looked the same though she dressed differently but there was an air of confidence about her that radiated from her porcelain skin... she knew that she was pretty and showed it off to an extent, she knew that she was smart and did not have to brag about her College Education, and she planned less. The young woman who had left was very adament about having every little bit of her life planned out... those plans had been severly derailed after her attack and she took control of it by going wild.

To everyone's surprise, however, Zelda did not mention any romances.

Saria jumped on this. "So, did you meet anyone?"

"Plenty of people, yeah, but no one worth mentioning." Zelda smirked. "So, no, I didn't sleep with anyone. Still a virgie."

Saria laughed at Sandra's face and grabbed onto the bar to hold herself up. "Wow, Zelda, just wow."

"Where did you go first?" Shiek smiled. "Because we got so many random postcards from all over Hyrule, Termina... Greece... and, of course, Hollywood, that it kinda got confusing especially cause of the dates."

Zelda grinned at her twin's question. "Oh, yeah, about that." She stretched out and laughed. "I went to the Great Bay, first, but I didn't mail you the card until after I sent you the two from the Gerudo Desert... the last was Ikana Canyon, of course."

"You'll have to give us an in-depth story of your adventure." Evelyn smiled, arms around Sandra's waist. "Maybe it could be a book someday! "Tales of a Teenage Calculator"."

Zelda went to reply to her mother's lover when a hand tapped on her shoulder. Zelda turned and looked deep into cobalt eyes. "Hm?"

"So, _we'_re going on in five minutes."

"_We?"_ Zelda bit her lip, excited and near speechless.

"Get your ass onstage, Princess." Link laughed. "I hope you remember all of these songs."

"Link." Zelda blushed, wrapping one arm around his waist as they walked side by side to the stage. "I bought the CD and was learning it this whole time."

"Good." Link beamed. "Because we kinda have very important people in the crowd."

"A critic?"

"Ours Moms."

Some months later...

The phone dropped from fingerless, gloved hands and crashed onto the floor with a resounding shatter.

Saria, Darunia, Mido, and Zelda all turned around and stared, curiously, at their singer from where they were watching Nightmare on Elm Street. "Link?" Zelda's voice cut through the character's, Lisa, screams and settled in the air for a moment before the twenty-one year old met her eyes.

He had walked into the Living Room after talking to somone for the entire length of Army of Darkness but none of his friends had noticed his return until the phone had smashed against the ground. Link's eyes were almost watery and his had a slightly unsettling grin on his face. "Guys...?"

Darunia frowned. "Dude, you're scaring me. Stop it."

"Have you ever heard of ProgPower?"

Zelda smirked. "Well, duh. We're a _Prog_ band, Link." A pause. "What about it?"

The words slipped from his lips and the other four members gapped before Zelda turned the T.V off and commanded Link to repeat himself. The next time, Link screamed it. "WE'RE PLAYING PROGPOWER!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Today, folks, we have a _very_ special guest... or should I say guest_s_?" A woman with short brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and a soft smile stared into the reflection of a camera lens before she turned her gaze onto her audience in the studio. Daisy Sarasland* was one of the world's most promient talkshow hosts and it wasn't just because she was one of the prettiest. The woman had a knack for being able to beat confessions, information, and secrets out of people quicker than a Shiekah could disappear... and she had caught The Legend of Zelda in her grasp. "Your favorite rock band, and mine, The Legend of Zelda!"

Link came out in his usual attire of a green button up shirt with a Triforce shining over his heart, blue jeans, converse, blue stud earrings, and his fingerless gloves. He smiled at Daisy, kissed her cheek as she kissed his, and sat down.

Zelda was dressed in platinum white jeans, a gold and black belt, black heels that made her as tall as Link, her hair was pulled up, Triforce earrings, her grandmother's locket, a solid black halter top, and a miltery-esque steampunk jacket. Saria had a black dress on that was short by a foot in the front, which came up to her mid-thigh, and black open toed boots. Always the one to undress, Darunia had a t-shirt on, blue jeans, his specially made converse. Mido had quit the band only a week ago for he could not handle the stress of rigourous tour that Shad had them on. The other three members took their seats next to their singer and all greeted Daisy similarly.

"Saria! I love your dress!" Daisy beamed, envy in her eyes.

"Thanks." The Kokiri smiled. "Designed it myself."

"Its lovely." Daisy gushed, her eyes turning to the band. "So, guys, you've been on the scene for what... two years now? Did you ever think that you'd be this popular?"

Link answered, shrugging, with a smirk. "Well, no. I always thought that we weren't mainstream enough to be listened to by the masses... it really is nice to be wrong sometimes." He laughed.

"Well, I for one am very glad." Daisy smiled while the crowd cheered their similar feelings. "The Legend of Zelda has broke some records I believe... You have the first famous Goron Drummer, a grown up Kokiri keyboardist who's amazing as well, a beautiful and severly talented female guitarist, and a singer who...well, is very handsome and can sing with passion." Daisy winked at the twenty-three year old and laughed. "You can also play multiple instruments, yes?"

"All of us can, yes." Link nodded.

"I can play the drums and the saxaphone." Darunia grinned. "The drums are preferred."

"I know how to play the ocarina, the piano, and the violin like the back of my hand." Saria glowed with pride. "In fact, I'll have a violin solo in our upcoming album." The crowd seemed pleased with that bit of news.

Zelda scratched at her chin, realized it was her turn, and smirked. "I play the harp, flute, guitar, Saria is teaching me piano, and Darunia is teaching me how to play drums."

"Zelda's a gifted student." Saria laughed. "She's one of the fastest learners that I've ever known... and I bet there are a few teachers out there agreeing with me." The two women smiled at each other and giggled.

Link nodded. "I know, she is, I taught Zelda how to play the guitar... She's _almost_ as good as me."

Zelda rose a brow. "Almost?"

"Almost." Link laughed then continued. "I recieved my musical talents from my grandfather and I have yet to pick up an instrument and have it stump me. I'm lucky, I guess."

"Talented." Daisy smiled. "Who's the one who started the band?"

"Link." Zelda, Saria, and Darunia answered together.

The man smirked. "I was originally going to name is Majora's Mask."

"Why didn't you?"

"There was this pretty little girl who I called my best friend." Link picked Zelda's hand up and kissed it, evoking a loud "awwwwww" from the crowd. "So LOZ stuck."

Daisy's attitude changed then, her eyes focused in, and it became quite apparent that Link and Zelda's relationship was about to be dissected. "You _did_ name is after Zelda then?"

"Yes."

Zelda blushed but didn't comment.

"Why? Did you have a crush on her or...anything?"

Link scanned the mostly female crowd, watching them all lean in closer, and laughed. "I suppose I did."

Darunia nudged his friend's arm. "Suppose? Dude, you had a gigantic crush on her back then."

Saria nodded. "They even went to their first dance together."

The crowd "aww"d and Zelda smiled, blushing. "We were thirteen then." A bit of anger came with the memory. "A girl had pushed me down into the punch bowl."

Daisy giggled. "Oh my goodness, did she really?"

"Yeah. I was so mad that I stormed out of the whole dance... Link found me and he walked me home." Zelda smiled at her friend. "He's always been there for me."

"Have you two ever been romanticly involved?"

Link shook his head. "No." A pause. "Not saying that I haven't tried."

"Meaning?" Daisy's eyes grew wide and they glowed with a hunger for this juicy little tid bit. Even his bandmates seemed very interested in his answer for as far as Saria and Darunia knew there had been little romantic interactions between the two though both knew their friends had feelings for one another.

Zelda bit her lip, smiling, and was the one who answered. "We got a wee bit..."

"Drunk." Link offered with a chuckle.

"And...things almost happened."

Darunia and Saria gasped along with their host and their audience. "Do what?" The Goron gapped, eyes wide.

"I said _almost_." Zelda glared, playfully. "_ALMOST_."

Link cut in before Daisy had a chance to ask her next question. "We are _not_ going into details, okay?"

Daisy blushed a bright red and nodded. "Uh, yeah, okay...um..." There was a pause in which the woman turned and looked at her audience. "Anyone have any questions?" Hands shot up with voices attached and it took a while before everyone was calmed down.

"Are you two a couple now?"

Zelda shook her head. "No."

"Not yet." Link winked, earning a slap on his chest from his friend.

A man stood up and Zelda hoped he would be the one to change the course of the next barrage of questions, instead, he made everything worse. "So, did you bang her?"

There was a bit of silence before Link cleared his throat. "Do I need to get out a dictionary to explain what the word "almost" means?" A beat. "I'll answer every question that is thrown at me from here on out but if it has anything to do with Zelda's relationship with me then I will offer you only silence."

His words only dropped a few hands and with that, the questions continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Their hotel door slammed behind them and Saria's eye glared daggers at the two blondes before her. "_What __happened_?"

"Hm?" Link sipped at a glass of wine he had just poured, stolen from Zelda's mini fridge, and rose a brow at his friend.

"You. Zelda. Explain."

Zelda slipped into the gold armchair that was situated in the corner of her room and blushed. "Why?" Zelda's room had been the closest and it was the one that Saria had hijacked them in.

"Because I want to be in the loop on whether two of my best friends are playing Tickle This beneath the sheets, okay?" Saria growled, snatched Link's cup from his hands and drained the last of its contents. "Spill, now."

Link blinked at his empty hand, frowned, and glanced up at the Kokiri. "Tickle This?"

"Link, I swear to Din if you even smile at that I will punch your face in!" Saria glared, seething. "This is _our_ band too and if you two are going to try the whole dating thing out then I want to know! IF you split up or can't work something out then some shit is going to go down. Darunia and I deserve to know."

Zelda dropped her head back and huffed. "We were drunk... it was when all of us went out to that club in Fushia... me and Link got back later and... stuff happened, sorta."

"Did you have sex?"

Link frowned, a new glass in his hand, and said with disappointment rampant. "Nope."

Darunia patted his friend's back which earned him a glare from both women in the room. "Gods! Why do _I_ always get those looks?"

"Because you're stupid." Saria glared. "Both of you, leave me and Zelda alone."

Link looked up, surprised. "Why?"

"Get the _fuck_ out!"

Darunia whimpered, snatched his friend up, and escaped out the door. "If you make her hit me, Link, I'm breaking one of your ribs!"

Saria locked the door behind the men, rested her forehead against the door, and sighed. "Zel...?"

"Yes?" The woman was changing into her PJs when Saria turned around but both women were close so it did not seem an unusual thing to do.

"How do you feel about Link? Truly?" Saria had calmed down considerably and sat down on the edge of her bed with her hand wrapped around Zelda's wine bottle, sipping from it.

Now changed, Zelda sat back down in her chair, grabbed the bottle and took a swig of it, with her legs pulled up to her chest. "I...used to think of him like a brother then..he just a guy friend but...now... I...get these feelings."

"Love? Lust? What?" Saria placed the wine to her lips.

"Oh, I _know_ that I love him...its just... sometimes, I want him but..."

Then it hit Saria. "You're afriad to be intimate."

Zelda nodded and spoke, softly. "Yes... Link is like a torch, he's warm and you want to be close... but I'm afraid that if we were to enter into a relationship... I wouldn't be able to...have sex with him."

"Well, how did that night go?"

Zelda frowned. "He got my shirt off and I started crying."

Saria placed a reassuring arm around Zelda and squeezed her. "If you were to tell him that, Zelda, then he would understand... Link is patient and he is also one of the sweetest guys I've ever met... all he wants in this world, right now, is to know that you love him."

Zelda leaned her head on Saria's shoulder and sighed, drinking from her wine. "They call me an International Rock Sex Symbol but sex frightens me... kinda ironic."

"Wanna know what's more ironic?"

"Hm?"

"Darunia is having trouble getting hard."

Zelda glanced at her bottle, saw it was almost empty, and frowned. "We're gonna need more wine."


	10. Chapter 10

Big thanks to Triad001 for letting me know about my mistake with the chapter upload. I have them in an odd order (cluttered like my brain) and hadn't realize that I did it. :-\

Also, thanks to la generala for all the wonderful reviews and to all of you who have been reading my stuff for however long that I've been posting. :) Also **Skye**-Moonknight7913 cause you're one of my faves minions (your word, not mine. lol I'd call you Zeldatards. XD I'm one)

Much love,

Queaky

Side note: I got a big Xmas surprise for you guys. (OoT as always except I'm hoping for a Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones feel)

2nd side note: got an OC? I'd love to put them in a chapter for my Xmas surprise, send me a message and I'll talk with you about putting them in a story! :D full credit will be linked to your account in the beggining of your OC's chappie then again at the very end of the story. I have 14 chapters (long ones) right now and it's not even half way done so I gotta get my ass in gear! :D

*hugs*

* * *

><p>Zelda waved good-bye to Shiek, her nieces, and Cremina as they pulled from her driveway for they had come to see how far along she had gotten...she had bought herself a home, finally. It had two stories, a full basement, four bedrooms, an office, two bathrooms, a full kitchen, and even a garage!<p>

She had went out and bought brand new furniture for everyroom over the last month while unloading what valuables she had from, her appartment, her trip, as well her mother's house.

Her mother, Sandra, and Evelyn had finally moved into together and were as happy as a couple could get. They were thinking of getting married and Zelda full endorsed it for she had not seen her mother so happy since her father's affair. It was no longer weird for Zelda to see Evelyn kiss her mother or vice versa, in fact, the young woman found it almost comforting that the two women who loved her as a daughter were together. Zelda knew that family would never falter and was ready to have Evelyn part of hers.

The twenty-four year old walked into her kitchen, marble countertops, tiled floor, and a vintage looking fridge. Her violet eyes stared at the last box that she had to unpack and sighed. Her fingers slipped around the cardboard and went to lift but stopped when the doorbell rang...twice, three times, then continued. Zelda frowned, annoyed, and cried. "I'M COMING!"

The bell stopped for a moment then started, again.

Zelda ran to the door, sliding on her socks, and swung it open to scream at the person who was annoying her to death. "The fuck, Link?"

"I brought you a house warming gift." His charming smile lit up his face and he slipped passed Zelda's body then shut the door with a large, black object hidden behind his back.

Zelda rose an eye brow, intrigued. "Oh?" She gave him a dry look. "If its another blender than no t-" A leather bound guitar case with her name written in gold was thrust into Zelda's hands. Her eyes grew wide and her rose lips dropped open. "Link?"

"Open it." He smiled and glanced around her Living Room which was a calm green color with a turqouise love seat, couch, recliner, and a bright white coffee table. Pictures were standing on the mantel that held a picture of Link and Zelda beaming on the dock of a lake from Junior Year of High School, both were in swimwear while he held her in his arms, another had a picture of her Mother's Wedding day, Evelyn and Sandra, then there was Saria and Darunia. Looking to the left and right one would also find Shiek and Cremina to one side and pictures of Romani and Odette. Link felt a nostalgic smile paint itself across his lips as he llfted the image of him and Zelda off the mantel.

A gasp came from Zelda's lips and when he turned he saw that she was sitting on the floor with the guitar he had bought her. It was black around the edges but it faded into a lovely shade of dark blue, The Legend of Zelda was written up the neck, and a Trifroce was engraved just below the fret board*. "Its beautiful."

"It had to be." Link smirked. "It was for you."

The guitarist played a few measures of "Fur Elise" before she laid it down in its case. "Do I want to ask how much it cost you?" She stood.

Fingertips grazed the back of her neck while another pulled her ponytail out. "No."

Zelda turned, looking up at him, and felt breathless for a moment. Their eyes met and her hand pressed against his chest when he stepped forward. "Link..." She breathed his name, eyes fluttering close, and felt the heat of his mouth brush her own.

One hand was placed on the small of her back while the other cradled the back of her golden head. Link pressed a tentive kiss to those pink lips and felt a shock run through him to the soles of his feet, it was slow, and he savored it for a moment before he pulled away lightly. "_That's_ how I've always wanted to kiss you."

Zelda leaned back onto her heels, having to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him, and bit her bottom lip, blushing. "I would say something witty but nothing is coming to mind."

He laughed and took a step away, a cool breeze seperating their bodies, then sat down on the arm of her couch. "Don't worry, you can always fill something in later."

She smiled, snapped the case shut, and lifted the guitar case. "Want a drink?"

"Puh-leeeze." He grinned, following her into her kitchen where she placeed her present next to the stove. "Your house looks great."

"Thanks." Zelda beamed, throwing him a soda. "Saria gave me a few ideas about how it should look but I more or less winged it."

"Shiek said you made the girls a stay over room."

"I did." She sat across from her friend and sighed. "I seperated their spaces- You want to look?"

Link nodded, shaking his head with a lopsided smile. "I _was_ kinda hoping I'd get a personal tour."

The bathrooms had a very beach-like feel to them and even had tanks in the wall were Zelda intended to put hermit crabs or tropical fish. There was a guest bedroom which Link dubbed the Sun Song room for it reminded him of the tune with its yellow curtains, white walls, and orange bed clothes. The fourth bedroom had been made into a Music Room where Zelda stashed her new guitar with her others, her piano, her flute, lyre, harp and her drumset. Next was the girls' room.

Romani's side was painted to look like rolling hills of green with a sunset sky which she could decorate with the large sticky insects and birds Zelda had bought her. Oddette's side was a moonlite lake that twinkled with real lights when one turned the lights off; her bed was made to look like a castle.

"Wow." Link murmured, staring inside his "not niece's" room. "Have they seen this yet?"

Zelda nodded and explained how the five year olds had drawn her pictures of what they wanted. "This was their Winter Solistice present from me."

"Well, fuck, now I gotta take back those damn dolls." Link laughed. "Over achiever."

The twenty-four year old smiled, rolled her eyes, and tugged him out the door. "Come on, there is still the office to show you... and the basement."

A very devilish tone whispered through her friend's voice. "_And_ the master bedroom."

Zelda shivered and felt him tug at her hand, brave, she turned and met those cobalt eyes she had known for so long. "Link." There was a fire burning in those blue orbs and it burned straight through Zelda. It brought out lust...and fear. "...I...we...need to talk."

Her words extinguished his passion, instantly, and he frowned then said, sternly. "Zelda Rayne Harkinian if you tell me that you can't be with me-"

"I'm afraid of you."

Confusion, shock, and guilt eclipsed his slight anger. Link gapped. "What? Why?"

"Link... I..." Tears brimmed the surface of her violet eyes and she stepped away from him, folding into herself for safety. "I have problems."

His eyes were soft, kind, and loving when he lifted her chin up, tenderly. "I would _never_ hurt you, Zelda. _Never_." He brushed away her tears, gently, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Talk to me." They sat down in the middle of the hallway and he listened as Zelda voiced her fears of intimacy... of why she began to cry that infamous drunken night. When she was finished, he wiped away her tears, and kissed her lips, softly. "I _want_ you, in every way that a man could want a woman, Zelda... _but_, if we were to try anything then I promise that I will be as patient as I can..." A pause in which he kissed her, once more. "I would _never_ hurt you, Zelda... I love you too much."

Zelda smiled, looking into his eyes. "Is that an admission?"

"You tell me." He chuckled, rolled to his feet, and held out a hand. "Come on, I want to see what you've done to the basement."


	11. Chapter 11

Zelda braced herself for the cold winter air that slammed into her face. Her front door swung open, she dashed out, threw away her trash, and ran back to her door where she slammed it shut. She shook and shivered, sitting down on one of her vents with a blanket wrapped around her.

A cup appeared in front of her face, steam tendrils rising over the rim, and the voice of her boyfriend came with it. "Coats make chores like that easier..."

Zelda looked up into Link's cobalt eyes and took the cupm graciously. "If I would have thought about it then I would have just stared out the door for an hour."

Link slid her over, lifted up the cover, and snuggled in next to her shivering body with one arm about her shoulder. He drank from his own cup, coffee, and chuckled. "You should have got a house in Florida."

Her golden head leaned against his shoulder while her hands warmed themselves via the cermaic cup holding hot chocolate. "I wanted a _home_ not a vacation."

"Just saying." Link chuckled. "You hate the cold."

"That's why I have you to warm me up!" Zelda laughed, slipping her freezing hands beneath Link's shirt.

He tumbled away from her, scowling, and stared down at the floor where some of his coffee spilt. "Vile woman." He mumured, playfully.

A horrible evil laugh was executed before Zelda stood up and took the cup from his hands. "I'll get you more." She walked into the kitchen, the tiles were colder than she would have liked on her barefeet, and sat Link's cup onto the countertop to begin making a fresh batch of coffee.

His arms encircled her waist and he breathed agianst her neck. "I don't want coffee anymore..." He chuckled when she gasped, he pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and kissed the tender flesh of her neck. "I hate when you put your hair up."

Zelda leaned back against him, heart pounding in her chest, and bit her lip. "Why?"

"Stop talking." He found her lips, kissing her slowly at first, and pulled her fully against him. He turned her around to face him, one arm holding her body close to his, while his other hand gripped golden locks. He moved his mouth from hers and left trails of bites up and down her neck.

Zelda slipped her fingers through her hair then closed her eyes and attempted to fight the panic rising in her chest. His tongue flickered across her lips, begging entry, his meandering where getting more and more brave, she allowed him. A calloused hand slid beneath the cloth of her t-shirt, brushing past her bra, and squeezing the flesh beneath it. Zelda gasped at the contact which earned her a chuckle from her boyfriend's lips.

Her shirt came off and his mouth found her chest, nipping and kissing and tasting whatever it could. Link's hands roamed over her body with a brave explorer's hands though he was careful with how far he let himself venture.

Zelda gasped, feeling breathless, and clutched his back. "Link..." She moaned, his mouth pressing back against hers. Tears were brimming her eyes, memories were crashing against her skull, and she tried to bury them in the warmth of her sweetheart. "Link... I'm..."

A hand came up, his lips parted from hers, and brushed away an escaped tear. Link whispered to her, tenderly. "How we doin', Zelda?"

She took a long pull of air, her chest feeling constricted, and rested her forehead against his as she realized that at some point she had been lifted onto the counter. Zelda's throat felt tight and she let her tears fall though she refused to sob. "I'm scared."

"Of what I'm doing?" Link spoke, patiently, and found her eyes. "What are you afraid _of_?"

"I..." She choked. "Can...I can still feel him..."

Link nodded, knowing that it was more about Jack's hands than his own, and pressed a tender kiss to his girlfriend's forehead. "I'll stop, babe."

"You shouldn't have to." Zelda laid her head on his shoulder. "I should be over this."

Link pulled her away, frowning, and stared deep into her eyes. "Don't you do this to yourself, Zelda, _don't go there_." He said, sternly. "I don't care if it takes five years for you to work through this, I'll wait."

This time Zelda kissed Link...

They crashed back onto the bed while their hands roamed, touched, teased, explored, and released each other from their clothing. Zelda moaned as his fingers slipped inside and began berating her senses with more pleasure than her inexperienced body could handle. She cried out his name and rode out her orgasm through his continued meanderings. Violet eyes met cobalt and their mouths found each other.

He took her hand in his and gave her a soft smile. "This may hurt."

Zelda tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Love me."

"I already do." He thrust, hard, and stole away the last traces of his lover's innocence... her nails dug into his back and slowly released him as her fears melted away and passion ignited.


	12. Chapter 12

Saria collapsed onto Zelda's couch with a groan. "Wanna know what sucks?"

"Let me guess...Mother Nature?" Zelda smirked. "I got Midol and...I...Oh, Gods..." Her voice trailed off for a few moments and Saria propped herself up to look through the window into the kitchen where Zelda stood.

"What?"

Zelda dashed over and grabbed her keys. "We need to go to the store, _now._"

"What?" Saria blinked, rolled off the couch, and stumbled up." Why?"

"I think I might be pregnant." Zelda stared into her friend's eyes and together they made a mad dash for Saria's car... for Zelda only had her motorcycle. On the way to the store, they were pulled over by a cop who questioned them on their reasons for speeding...as it just so happened, he knew who they were, so he let them off after getting an autograph... and yelled at by Saria.

They grabbed one of each test, raced back to the car, and slammed Zelda's door behind them...

Ten tests later, the results were in... Zelda was, indeed, pregnant.

Her violet eyes stared at the plus mark and several emotions were running through her at once. "But...I...was on birth control."

"For how long?"

Zelda frowned. "I've been on it since I was fifteen... severly irregular and what-not." She ran her hands through her hair and shook her head. "I can't be...pregnant."

"Well, we have a week before the boys get back." Saria rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We can, um, call the doc and talk to him."

An appointment was made, the tests were confirmed to be true, something about how certain vitamins messed with birth control was explained, and there was lots of crying on the way home.

Saria pulled into Zelda' driveway, rested her on the steering wheel, and sighed. "Should I be saying congratulations, I'm sorry...what?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

Saria drove home that night, relucantly, after Zelda promised to call if she needed her for anything and that meant _anything_. The Kokiri stressed that if it was just to grab a sock that fell off her dresser than she would be over in five minutes flat. Zelda knew Saria was not lying.

The twenty-five year old stared down at her stomache, in the bed that she and Link had shared for a year, and sighed. "I never imagined that I would have a baby... it...never fit in with my plans." She placed a hand across her womb and bit her lip. "Then again, Fate seems to enjoy putting kinks in my little adventures..." A pause in which violet eyes cast themselves to the ceiling and a heart reached out. "Nayru...Farore...Din, I don't know what to do... I'm afraid... and my hero isn't around to help... I-" There was a warmth that grew beneath her hand, steady and strong, and it filled the woman up to the brim. Her voice came out in a small whisper. "Thank you."

That next Monday Link stumbled into the front door, frowning at the step that tripped him, and into the kitchen. "Hey, Bab-eh." He kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her. "Guess what I gotcha."

Zelda turned with a smirk, rose a brow, and plopped herself up on her countertop after rinsing off the last of her dishes. "I bet my surprise is better."

Link chuckled. "Does yours have a little gold bland with diamonds and sapphires?" A tiny, black box slipped from the front of his pants then was flicked open to reveal a shining engagement ring with a diamond and two sapphires on each side of it. "I'm going to take the picture of this little treasure that I found in my suitcase as a 'yes'."

"Good." Zelda smiled and kissed him as the cool band was slipped about her finger. "I would have hated spelling it out for you."

Link laughed. "No, you wouldn't have." He winked. "Besides, this thing has been on hold for like two weeks now."

"I know." Zelda grinned. "I called the Jeweler and asked him to make sure it was a size four."

He leaned forward and kissed her, slowly. "I love you, you little sneak." Link turned away and opened the fridge. "I have been _dying_ for..." Link faced her and rose a brow. "There isn't any wine in the fridge."

"You can _buy_ wine in Mushroom Kingdom, Link." Zelda slipped from the counter, beamed at her ring, and slipped past her fiance.

"No. I want a cheeriwine... but there is _always_ wine in our fridge." He frowned. "You're a Wino-o for Nayru's sake."

Zelda scowled. "I am not."

"Babe, you _totally_ are." He laughed. "_Anyways_, what was _your _surprise?"

A violet eye winked at him. "I bought something I think you're gonna like." Zelda dashed off and her feet was heading up the stairs.

Link grinned and raced after her while the sounds of their bedroom door shutting him teased him. His hand grasped the handle, heart pounding from both his pursuit and his intended prey, then jerked the door open.

A cradle laid at the foot of their bed.

Cobalt eyes revealed confusion on a mass scale while the handsome face that accompanied them frowned. "Zelda..." He called out, ponderously. "Why is there a crib in our room?"

Zelda's hand wrapped around his waist and she laid her head against his back. "Guess."

"I don't want to." Link frowned.

"Do it."

"No." His heart was hammering agianst his chest and pounded faster the more he looked at the furniture before him.

"Yes."

"No."

"Guess what happens when you 'do it'."

He whipped around and took her by the arms. "Please, please, _don't_ tell me that you're pregnant."

Zelda grinned, leaned forward, and kissed the man she had fallen so very in love with. "Okay, I'm _not_ pregnant."

Relief registered in his eyes. "Really?"

"Nope." Zelda laughed, spun around, and sat down behind the cradle where their bed resided. "You're gonna be a _daddy._"

Link frowned. "You're joking...right?"

"Link," Zelda held out her hands. "I know, how you think that you'll be this really bad dad and all because yours left you but... you'll be great."

"I _hate_ babies, Zelda." He frowned, stepping around the crib. "Toddlers are okay... and I love our nieces but, I _hate_ babies."

Zelda giggled, biting her lip. "Why?"

"They pee and they poop and they cry and they spit up all over you. I remember, Zelda, I had to watch the girls. Babies are a _menace_. They-"

"Will be _ours._" His fiance took his hands and kissed each one then smiled up at him from her lovely face which was alight with amusement. "I _want_ to have your kid, Link... you know, in case you and Darunia die during one of your stupid golf cart races."

"Are you really preggers, Zelda?"

"Yep. Puking and everything."


	13. Chapter 13

The bundle of blanets squrimed in his hands, pink fists shook, while a newborn's voice could be heard wailing clear across the ward.

The delivery had gone well for the mother but the infant had almost lost its life... for hours the parents had waited while the doctors raced to save the baby's life... and yet, even, while he holds his son in his hands there is still worry lined across his face.

"Link?"

He looked up, finding his fiance's eyes, and smiled, softly. "Yes?" Link cradled his boy in his arms and began to rock him though it seemed nothing could calm the child.

"Everything is going to be alright." Zelda squeezed her lover's arm and pressed a tender kiss to the top of her baby's head.

Link knew he should be the one doing the comforting and he felt shame with that bit of knowledge. The newborn released another scream and it tugged at his heart... his son could feel the emotions warring inside his heart. "Alexander." Link whispered, soothingly. "Calm down, little man, its okay now... I've got you." And how Link was afraid of that promise "I've got you". He had never expressed any true interest in havgin children soley for the reason that he did want to let his own kids down... like his father had him.

William Roose Hudson had disappeared from his son's life when the he had been just five. William did not even care enough to leave a note of love, reason, or excuse. Just left a boy to wonder where his dad had gone off to because they were supposed to go fishing.

Link felt tears come to his eyes at the thought of that day and how it would kill him if he became that kind of father. "Daddy's got you."

Alex whimpered, opened his blue eyes, _cobalt blue eyes_... and stopped crying... as if to say, "I know."


	14. NEW UPDATE

_Hey, Guys, it's Queaky._

_I've revisted this story as a means to help myself beat a bad case of writer's block. The new version has additions to it, some grammatical errors fixed, and a rewrite of some content... mainly the love making sense because I wanted them to feel more organic._

_The story is called "Through the Years" and would really appreciate it if ya'll would read and review. :)_

_Thanks, guys,_

_Queaky._


End file.
